The End of the Beginning
by bebe5975
Summary: RoryTristan TRORY Dean doesn't Exist
1. The End of the Beginning

TITLE: The End of the Beginning  
  
RATING: R (Romance, Drama, Humor hopefully)  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Tristan (TRORY) Dean doesn't Exist  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wish I did but I don't own any of them :( This is my first Gilmore Girl Fanfiction and only my 2nd Fanfiction all together, so please review w/suggestions and praise lol j/k but please R/R!!!! I know the grammar sucks but the ideas were flowing and I didn't have enough time to think about that stuff so SORRY!!!  
  
Gilmore House  
  
Stars Hollow   
  
The house is dark except for the glow of the TV bouncing off the walls. Screams and crying are heard as a horror movie plays in the dark otherwise quiet house. Rory sitting on the couch with a pillow held up to the rim of her nose as she tried to block the screen from view. Lorelai out on her first date with Luke leaving Rory to a Saturday Movie Night by herself. She sat quietly absorbing the scene before her, thinking she should have never rented this movie on a night she was alone, just then the shrill ring of the phone interrupted her thoughts making her scream and throw the pillow at the TV. She cautiously reached for the phone  
  
"Hello?" " Rory be ready to go in 5 minutes I just turned into Stars Hellow" "Hollow" "What" "Hollow, Paris its Stars Hollow, and I'm not going anywhere" "Yes you are I have to go to a party and now so do you!" "No, I'm no.." All of a sudden there's a persistent knocking on the door " hold on someone at the..." She opens the door to reveal Paris with a phone glued to her ear.  
  
"PARIS!" " Come on Rory we have a party to get to" " you hate parties so why do I have to go" " 1 its chilton arty and 2 Jamie is suppose to be there, apparently he's cousin with Jeff or Joe someone on the football team so lets go NOW!!" "No, aris don't, don't, don't look at me like that!! ARRGG...Let me get my purse and shoes!!" "YAY now come on"  
  
Chilton Party Unknown Chiltonite House  
  
"Ok were here now what?" "I'm going to find Jamie Bye" "you're ditching me?" " Rory you knew why I was coming besides you know people go find Louise or Madeline or if you get really desperate find Tristan" with that Paris disappeared into the bouncing crowd. With music blaring and people bumping off of others, Rory slowly makes her way around until she comes upon Madeline. "Madeline" "RORY I didn't expect to see you here" neither did I but thank god I thought I was going wonder around aimlessly." as she was talking Madeline kept her eye on the tall tan brown eyed jet black haired guy making his way over to them. "yeah uh huh that's nice Ror" she says not paying attention. the jet black hair guy slips his arm around her and pulls her away with her yelling over her shoulder." Bye Rory" "Uh now what?" After another 10 minutes of wondering around she decides to get away from the noise   
  
After searching for a suitable place to sit without interrupting any one doing stuffshe came to a third floor door without even caring she just opened the door and walked in without looking around to make sure it was clear. If she had looked around she would have realized she walked into a bedroom with a lone figure sitting against the head of the bed with his legs outstretched and crossed watching her walk in.  
  
"Hey Mary" " AHHH!!......T-Tristan sorry I didn't know anyone was in here I'll go" without even having the chance to turn around she heard him yell "NO, no stay.....please" hesitantly looking at him "o..ok" she slowly made her way over to the bed to stand then and she felt his strong fingers wrap around her wrist to pull her down, making her sit next to his legs, they both kept looking at each other then quickly looking away that went on for 2 or three minutes. before Tristan finally broke what had become a surprisingly comfortable silence. " Hey" surprised by the noise she quickly looked up "umm hi" "since when do you come to parties?" " I didn't willingly" at his questioning look she continued "Paris dragged me here cuz of Jamie" "Oh ok got it" "yeah" out of nowhere he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers slowly slipping his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth , responding Rory slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck when they stopped and she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry,...Rory look at me I'm really sorry" as soon as her name slipped from her mouth she starred into his blue eyes making her feel like she was drowning in there depths and she couldn't swim to the surface again. But the trance came to an end as he blinked and she rose from the bed. he reached for her wrist but she pulled away and walked to the door as she stepped out she heard him whisper "I'm sorry" she was so confused as she stood on the other side of the door with her back leaning against it. He wasn't like this normally, in public he was cocky, arrogant, but now nice sweet and even CUTE from outside she heard the muffled noise of what sounder like "dammit", it caused her to snap and re-enter the room and walk directly to the bed where he was sitting the way he was when she had first entered.   
  
She quickly made her way over to him with a look of shock on his face that soon turned to mix between shock and surprised at what she did next. She stepped up onto the bed and then dropped down to straddle him and attack his opened mouth. she trust her tongue into his mouth and began to explore, while her hands ran up his sides it only took a split second to respond by exploring her as well while wrapping her hands around her waist and letting his hands slip under her shirt and just below her pants waist. she slowly pulled away with him following trying to get back to her lips but soon gave up and rested his head against hers "WOW that was...Mar where did you learn to do that?" she just smirked and responded "that's classified," placing her head against his again "Don't hurt me you do and ill kill you" she said while starring into his eyes and he just starred back a nodded before finding her lips again. after another minute or so she pulled away and spoke against his lips "no one finds out about this" "yeah sure whatever, come here" as he went back t her lips once again but quickly pulled back "What why?" "Tristan people find out about this and I suddenly become another flavor of the week and that would hurt me resulting in you DEAD!" "Oh but..." "no buts about it got it" "he hesitated for a second then nodded yes" good but this also means no pushing girls against lockers and devouring her" with a groan he said " but how will I ever explain to my followers" she playfully smacked him on his chest "TRISTAN" "ok so I guess that means you too?" " nodding yes "at least for now" she giggled and captured his lips as she pulled him over her so she was now laying on her back with him plunging his tongue into her. Abruptly she pushed him up and walked to a mirror to fix her hair and lips. "What?" "we should get back tot the party" "yeah I guess fine" she then left the room and stood on the other side of the door waiting for him to open it which he did just a second later.  
  
With that she pushed him back into the room and started kissing him backing him up to the bed and falling down on top of him, while she let her hands glide under his shirt and skim his bare chest making him moan. She then sat up " now we really have to go, come on," but" stealing one more kiss she then left him laying there in utter shock at what had just un raveled in a matter of minutes. He waited to see if she would re enter the room but it never happened. He then went back to the party looking for Rory, his Rory man that sounded good to him he thought. He soon spotted her talking to Henry and a few of her friends but soon excused her self to get another drink.   
  
He walked past her while letting his hand skim over her hip, she jumped turning around surprised she just glared at him rolling her eyes like she was annoyed. But a minute later he caught her smiling at him. After making her way back to Henry, Tristan soon snuck up on her, while interrupting the conversation to say that he need to speak to her, she responded with a nod and he snuck back to the place they came from only a half hour ago. She excused her self and entered the room to see him sitting on the bed. Walking over to him she noticed that patented DuGrey smirk in place. She stood in front of him with an eyebrow raised that simply stated 'What'. But he didn't respond with words and just took her hand and kissed the back of it and then with a huge smirk he yanked her forward making her straddle him, then he just fell backwards making her still sitting upon in his mid section. She just giggled and leaned forward putting her elbows on his stomach. Where he just grunted and then proceeded to pull her forward by her elbows making her face come to be level with his. He then brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her down to his lips one of the most intense mind blowing kissing either have ever experienced.   
  
A/N: Should I continue let me know and again sorry about the grammar the ideas just flowed and I didn't worry about it or else I would forget. So please R/R Soon!! Again this is my first Gilmore Girls Fanfiction and only my second Fanfiction all together. Suggestions needed and ideas for the future gladly welcomed!!! HURRY!! 


	2. Party

TITLE: The End of the Beginning  
  
RATING: R (Romance, Drama, Humor hopefully)  
  
PAIRING: Rory/Tristan (TRORY) Dean doesn't Exist  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wish I did but I don't own any of them :( This is my first Gilmore Girl Fanfiction and only my 2nd Fanfiction all together, so please review w/suggestions and praise lol j/k but please R/R!!!! I know the grammar sucks but the ideas were flowing and I didn't have enough time to think about that stuff so SORRY!!!  
  
Party  
  
After Making out for what seemed like not long enough they pulled away from each other, and for the first time realizing that somehow Rory had ended up underneath him. AS they pulled away Rory whispered.  
  
"what time is it?"  
  
"11:05, why?" he responded breathlessly as he put his phone back in his pocket, then proceeded to go back to her mouth but she gently pushed him away.  
  
"We've been making out for almost a half hour!" she couldn't believe it for the first time in her life she was actually having fun making out with someone, he wasn't like how she had imagined, he wasn't as greedy as he was when he had some random girl pressed up against the locker. He was....he was AMAZING!!!  
  
"I need to take a breather Tris. Can we get something to drink..." at his sad puppy look from the loss of contact she continued "Please we can continue later but for now we can go do something else!"  
  
When he heard the word continue his whole face lit up and he pulled himself up off the bed then bent down and picked her up with one hand under her knees and one behind her upper back. Off course when this took place she let out a mixture between a squeal and a very girlie giggle. "Tristan what are you doing, put me down now. Before he put her down though she reached up and placed a closed mouth kiss on his neck then as she pulled away let her tongue slip out to graze the same spot. His response was to groan.  
  
"Ror you keep that up and were continuing this NOW!!, and did I hear you giggle, since when do you giggle?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"did to"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Did too, and I like it, it makes you look and sound very sexy." he said whispering into her ear. When he was finished she just responded by running out of the room giggling. Tristan just sighed and went tot he door. He slowly turned around and looked at the mess of a bed they had created and just laughed, and with that he turned off the light and shut the door and went in search in Rory.  
  
Rory in the meantime was in one of the many bathrooms making sure she looked at least half way decent after the fun she just had. As she was looking in the mirror she started to think about the dirty blonde tousled hair boy, who suddenly stole her heart.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening, Omg he is so Amazing no wonder he gets so many girls he's a great kisser, and that tongue taste so sweet and feels so good, I bet it would feel good other places, WHAT!!! No since when do I think about this stuff, OMG I'm in soooo..... much trouble"  
  
With one last look at herself in the mirror she left, in the hallway she was now leaning against the back of the door when another thought entered her mind.  
  
"What if he's just screwing with me and he doesn't really want me? He's actually going to hurt me omg I have to get out of here" As she started to stand up from the door Tristan came around the corner with what appeared to be two cups.  
  
"There you are I've been looking every where for you....Here this is for you" He handed her the cup and seeing her hesitation he said "don't worry its just Pepsi, I know you don't like beer"  
  
As he was speaking, he was starring into her eyes and she looked back and notice something there for the first time, It wasn't a game it wasn't lust it was.....Love... she smiled took the cup and then without out a moment hesitation she reached up and kissed him on the corner of her mouth and let her tongue run along the seam of his mouth. When she pulled away she just laughed at the shocked look on his face and just grabbed his hand and proceeded back to the party.  
  
They soon came upon as room with not much going on other than a bunch of couples making out, they looked at each other, Tristan thinking she wouldn't want to go in there and it would make her uncomfortable he was bought to pull her away but was surprised when she started pulling him in the opposite direction, into the room where they came upon a big chair that looked like a head of a company chair. He stood in front of it sat his drink down then reached for hers and sat hers next to his and sat down, while slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her to sit on his lap., she was giggling as he was lightly blowing on her neck all the way up to her ear  
  
"Tris" giggle "stop" he just laughed at her  
  
"you're so cute, I thought you said we couldn't do this stuff in public?"  
  
"I think anyone who would notice is just a little preoccupied right now": referring to the others making out. He continued to blow and whisper to her.  
  
" can I take you home tonight?"  
  
"I came with Paris" she said while tilting her head to the side to try and stop the tickling that the sensation was creating.  
  
"I don't care just tell her your leaving early." with that she bounced off his legs and pulled him to standing. "OK, I'll meet you outside in Five" with that she ran out of the room trying to find Paris. He just laughed at her suddenness and how random she could be. But he went outside anyways.  
  
With no luck in finding Paris she went outside to find Him leaning against his car with a huge smirk/grin on his face.  
  
"it about time" he said as he opened the door for her and then walked to the there side to get in. "I couldn't find her" "oh well" with that he pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to Stars Hollow. The drive was comfortably silent the whole time until she reached for her phone.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Hey you don't have to give me a ride home"  
  
"umm a friend took me home"  
  
"a friend from home"  
  
"Just a friend" Tristan just silently sat there laughing at her trying to come up with a suitable answer for Paris. After another few minutes she hung up and both her and Tristan let our a laugh  
  
"she doesn't give up huh?"  
  
"nope" was Rory's response, with that they sank into another silence and Rory just slipped her hand into Tristan's and he just smiled and looked over at her but she was looking out the window, she saw him look over from the reflection and she just gave a slight smile back.  
  
Pulling into her driveway was the first awkwardness of the night but Rory soon got rid of that, as she unbuckled her belt, Tristan thinking she was ready to get out did the same but as soon as his was off Rory leaned over and placed a big open mouth tongue probing kiss on him and he just groaned into it and took her head into his hands letting one go behind it and the other skim her neck, at that she let our a moan and got up and slipped over the console to straddle him.  
  
After endless minutes of probing, prodding, groaning and moaning. They pulled apart but left there hands where they had slipped too. Rory's ended up under his shirt running along the well defined muscles of his chest while his had slipped just below the waist of her pants going to her butt. Smiling she leaned back in to continue but was interrupted by a knocking on the window, She immediately pulled back bouncing up from being scared and hitting her head on the roof of the car. "MOM!!" "OWWW..." Tristan's hands immediately went to soothe her head and ask if she was alright but was quickly stopped.   
  
"Don't touch my daughter anymore,..... boy I don't know" His hands fell limp at his sides.   
  
"Mom this is Tristan, Tristan this is my mom"   
  
"Ma'am nice to meet you."  
  
"It's Loreali and this is... Tr...as in Evil, ugh be inside in five minutes you have got some explaining to do."  
  
"ok mom." with that she left and Tristan and Rory got out of the car and headed to the porch.  
  
"Listen I'll call you later ok" Tristan said  
  
"Yeah" she snaked her hands around his neck to pull him down to her for a quick kiss. They both pulled away breathless   
  
"Night Ror." he said as she went to reach for the door knob, but she turned around and placed a light closed mouth kiss on his lips and turned back around.  
  
"Night Tris and hey,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its Mary" with that she disappeared into the house leaving Tristan with a huge smirk on his face as he pulled out of the Gilmore's driveway.  
  
A/N: Should I continue let me know and again sorry about the grammar the ideas just flowed and I didn't worry about it or else I would forget. So please R/R Soon!! Again this is my first Gilmore Girls Fanfiction and only my second Fanfiction all together. Suggestions needed and ideas for the future gladly welcomed!!! HURRY!!  
Top of Form  
  
Bottom of Form 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys I have not updated this story in forever because i did not have anytime and i felt like i could not do it justice. But im interested in starting it again but i want a betta, not only to help with the first 2 chapters but to be there for future chapters. So if you are interested please let me know i would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
